My lotr
by peaches849
Summary: Ive decided to add a new character to the mix. youll never guess who she is... or maybe you will. anyway, please read and review!


My LOTR

By: peaches849

let's add a new character to LOTR

Disclaimer: no I don't own LOTR and I don't own Legolas, no matter how many i dream that i do.

Summary: I have decided that Arogorn shouldn't be the only guy to get a girl, so I've added a character. Gwenevier is Elrod's niece. Her parents were killed when she was 3 years old, so she's the only elf left of pure noble blood and her uncle keeps her under extreme security. For right now, that's all the info I'm going to give you. I'll add more as the story goes along.

1

With my task of helping to heal Frodo done, I took him to see his uncle, Bilbo. I stood there, watching them talk for sometime, making sure Frodo didn't have any dizzy spells or side effects from the healing. Content that, for now, he would bare no more harm from the Ring, I went to see my own uncle.

I found him talking to Gandalf the Gray and waited patiently outside the chamber doors. A slight breeze brings their words to me.

'… the Elves do not have the strength to fight the armies of both Mordor and Isengard!'

_Isengard?!_ What was my uncle saying?! Sauroman the White was good and would help us in our battles. My once long ago mentor would join our cause to defeat Sauron, the Ring, and all the evil of Middle Earth! Wouldn't he? I inched closed to the cracked door.

'Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to then? The Dwarves? They care nothing of the troubles of others.'

'It is in men.,' came Gandalf's strong, sure voice.

'Men are weak!' my uncle replied.

_Not all,_ I thought. My mind wondered through the many men that had helped me through my struggles.

Hearing my uncle declare that the fate of the Ring would be decided at council, I realized that he had given up hope that we would win. With the Elves leaving, he didn't believe that there was anyone left that could do good in Middle Earth.

_I'll just have to see what this council decides._ Because I am the last Elf of pure noble blood, the Council of Elves let me listen in on anything important that happened, though I was to stay out of sight because of how much danger I would be in. Many evil enemies of the elves would love to get a hold of me. That's why I'm never let out of Elrod's estate with out another elf that 'can protect me' even though I've learned how to handle any kind of sword, long bow, mace, and ax. Plus I can fight very well on hand to hand combat, but I'm 'just a girl.' Rrrrrr! I hate it when people underestimate me!

The sound of a door opening and closing brought me out of my tyrant thoughts. _I guess I'd better go check out those representatives._ I had found out long ago that you could learn a lot about someone by watching their actions and I was determined to know as much about all of them as possible. I had to make sure that Middle Earth's fate was in good hands.

2

_How could they be arguing like this??!!_ I thought, enraged by their childish display of hatred.

Gimli had just yelled that he 'would die before he saw the Ring in the hands of an elf!'

Jumping down from my perch in the tree overlooking the council area, I stood tall before the representatives of each race of Middle Earth.

**'QUIET!'**

The silence that followed was as deafening as the argument that had presided it. Everyone turned to stare at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She stood there and for a moment, Legolas thought that he would go blind from the light that seemed to float around this woman. Her dress of purple flowed around her, giving her dignity along with her powerful stance. Brown hair, long and straight ran over her shoulders like a river. But the thing that captured Legolas's breath was her eyes, blue and snapping with anger that radiated off of her in waves.

_Who is she?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'How dare you!!!??' I yelled. 'Frodo has more courage than all of you combined. When he was told of the Ring, he offered his help willingly, even knowing the dangers that lay before him. You are faced with the same dangers and instead of trying to help, you decide to slit each other throats!! It doesn't matter what race you are! Like Gandalf said, 'You must unite or you will fall.' You must work together, not as Elves and Dwarves, Wizards and Men and Hobbits,' I continued, pointing to each race as I called out their names. 'But as people of Middle Earth!'

The silence turned to one of shock.

'And who are you to spy from that tree and tell _us_, the council, what is to be done?' Boromir thundered, looking down upon females as many in the species of Men did.

Now Elrond stood. 'This is Gwenevier, my niece, and last of the Elvin Noble Blood of Middle Earth. She is an equal to all!' he challenged with his voice for anyone to argue him.

That statement vibrated through the air.

'As she has pointed out, we must achieve this goal as one,' my uncle continued. 'We must decide who shall take the Ring to Mordor.'

Coming back from his shock, a dwarf grumbled, 'It will NOT be an elf!'

Another uproar of voices broke through.

Shaking my head and walking over to my uncle and my friend, Gandalf, I stated simply, 'They are not ready. They do not possess the ability to set aside their differences.'

Out of nowhere, Frodo's voice broke rang up, 'I will take the Ring to Mordor!'

'Yet they may unite under a strong leader,' I slipped in before the silence decided to become familiar with us again. Fortunately, only Elrond and the Gray wizard had heard me.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor,' he repeated with a little less confidence now that he was the center of attention. 'Though,' he continued, looking around, 'I do not know the way.'

'I will help you beat this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.' Gandalf positioned himself behind Frodo in a protective stance.

Aragorn stood. 'By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will.' Kneeling in front of the little hobbit, 'You have my sword.'

'And you have my bow.' Legolas joined them.

'And my ax.' Gimli stood next to a very uncomfortable Legolas.

Boromir stepped forth. 'You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.'

'Here!' Sam yelled, coming from behind a plant. 'Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!'

'No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.' Elrod said with a smirk, knowing that the bond of friendship would help Frodo.

'Ouy! We're coming too!' Merry cried, he and Pippin running to join the small party. 'Ye'll have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us.' he stated to Frodo.

'Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of besson… quest… thing.' Pippin added, making everyone stare at him.

'Well that rules you out, Pip,' Merry taunted.

Before Pippin could stick out his tongue, Elrod proclaimed, 'Nine companions. So be it!'

'No!' I stopped him. 'There shall be ten!' Whispering broke out among the council as I stepped forth.

'Your help is welcomed.' Gandalf took my hand and smiled, already taking up the role of leader of the group.

'As I know I nor anyone else is capable of stopping you, there shall be ten. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring.' Elrond announced, beaming at the group.

As his words rang out, the companions seemed to straighten and stand with more dignity, all except for Pippin, who said, 'Great! So, where are we going?' only to cause more stares.

tbc

I hope everyone likes my story so far. I also hope that jrr tolkin doesn't get mad at me for changing his story and haunt me now that I am. Haha hehe : P


End file.
